The Crystal Princess
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Cadence is now the Princess of the Crystal Empire. But what happens when there is another princess that has now awoken from a deep slumber? And what will happen when this princess is not too happy waking up to see Cadence taking her place? T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My new story! The Crystal Princess has now arrived here on Fanfiction! I have been thinking about this story for a long time because I saw this picture titled 'The Crystal Princess' that I am using for the cover art. I hope the original maker of the photo isn't too mad with me using it. Now, I know that I should do this because I haven't done it at all, and that could earn me a one-way ticket to an account removal. So,**

**Disclaimer: All characters of MLP and its likeness belong to Hasbro; only the original characters (OC's) belong to me.**

**Now, onwards to the story!**

**P.S, Flutter Night, I need to talk to you about this fic. There may be something from our RP that I want to use in the further chapters of this story. Contact me when you can.**

Cadence smiled as she sat on her throne next to her faithful husband, Shining Armor. Today happened to be the greatest day of Cadence's life because she was now going to be crowned 'The Crystal Princess', since Sombra had been subdued, there was not a real ruler of the land. Cadence was known as the princess but was not totally declared the princess of the land until only recently. There was an Equestrian Council meeting to decide the princess of the land and Princess Twilight Sparkle made Cadence's position quite clear. Since Cadence had been there to protect the land from harm, and was the only princess residing there, she was in fact the clear Crystal Princess.

Cadence and Shining Armor shared a passionate kiss as Cadence walked over to her dressing room; she needed to prepare for the crowning. After they had prepared, Cadence walked out onto the balcony as she looked spectacular. She had her mane all done preppy-like and she was wearing a white dress made by Rarity. She looked over to her side as she saw the crown sitting on a red pillow. Cadence smiled brightly as she sat down on her throne chair that was place outside for the crowning. She looked on and saw all the crystal ponies smiling at her.

Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle smiled as they stood next to Cadence. Celestia walked up to the balcony and smiled at the ponies.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, welcome to the crowning of Princess Cadence. It has been a long time coming due to the fact that King Sombra had been defeated by the Elements of Harmony and of course, Spike, that you haven't had a proper ruler of the land. But today, we are here to crown the new Crystal Princess, Princess Cadence!" Celestia said with a smile as Cadence stood up and waved her hoof around.

Cadence smiled and looked throughout the audience, all the ponies were happy and so was she. She sat back down on her throne chair and Twilight levitated the crown over to Cadence. Cadence looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were starting to form. Twilight was about to place the crown on Cadence's head, but then a lightning bolt came out of the sky and shocked Twilight Sparkle. She flew back as the crown fell to the ground.

Celestia and Luna nodded as they picked up Twilight Sparkle. "Are you okay Twilight?" They asked her, but there was no response. Cadence looked up and saw a face in the clouds. Cadence looked at it with fear as she picked up Twilight and led Celestia and Luna inside. She then turned to the ponies and yelled "Run!" She then closed the doors to the castle.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short introduction. Kinda wanted to post as fast as I can. Hehe. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Welcome back to the Crystal Princess. Sorry for not uploading for a while, school ended for me and I don't have a home computer yet. But please be patient with me, because I have had time to plan out my stories and trust me, they will be one of a kind stories that most of you will enjoy. Now, please enjoy.**

Cadence walked into the throne room followed by Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, and Luna. Twilight regained her consciousness but she was still delirious.

"W…What happened?" Twilight asked while rubbing her head.

"I don't know. But…somehow I know that face is familiar. I just…don't remember." Cadence said.

"What…did it look like?" Twilight asked.

"It was a mare, I know that much. I couldn't tell the color because it was of course, a cloud. She had a long mane, she had a circular earring on her left ear and a flat earring on the other, and she had an amulet or something on her chest and a dot on her forehead." She said remembering it all.

"Wait….it can't be." Twilight said getting up and running over to the library. She picked up a history book and ran back. She then showed her the book. "Is this her!?"

Cadence took a look at it and her eyes went wide. It was the exact description, but she had a blue mane, her left earring was yellow and her right one was gray, the amulet was yellow and the orbs were blue. She was also glowing a majestic blue aura. "Whoa, that's…her." Cadence said as Twilight's eyes widened more. "Who is it Twilight?" Cadence asked which caused Twilight to go silent. "Twilight!"

"Okay…her name is Majestic Snow. She is the real Crystal Princess..." Twilight said with dismay in her voice.

"What are you talking about Twilight?" Cadence asked with panic in her voice.

"Long ago before Sombra's rule of the Crystal Empire, there was a princess named Majestic Snow. She was a peace loving, kind hearted princess. She was probably more pure-hearted than you. But…then Sombra came and ruined her. In order for him to because the king, he made a plan to make her the worst princess in history. Apparently, the heart to the Crystal Empire is the soul of Snow, Sombra took advantage of this and used black magic on the heart, and this made Snow because filled with evil and hatred. When the Crystal Empire disappeared, she was sealed in an ice crystal and left inside of a mountain inside of the Frozen North. I have no idea why she is back, and why she had become hostile…" Twilight explained.

"Hmmm…." Cadence hummed as she walked out of the throne room. Shining Armor quickly followed her out the door.

"Cadence? Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes. I am just wondering something, what kind of princess would I be if I don't take care of this myself. This is my empire, and I need to protect my subjects. I need you to tell the princesses that I plan to take care of this. I will never become a proper princess if I rely on others too much." Cadence said as Armor wrapped a hoof around his wife.

"Cadence, I know that this is your kingdom, but we have no idea what Majestic Snow is capable of. I am not going to stand by and watch my wife be treated like this by a former princess. I do have an idea, but it is very dangerous." He said.

"What is it hunny?" Cadence asked.

"Do you remember the 12 Constellations?" Shining Armor asked which caused Cadence's eyes to widen.

"No…" She responded.

"Cadence…I know that you know them. I believe that they might be our only chance to defeat her if we do this by ourselves. Please, we may have to do this for your kingdom." He said.

"But…everypony that has tried to get them, have never came back alive or has failed to capture all of them." Cadence said.

"Yes, but you and I have the most determination of this entire kingdom. Cadence, we can do this if we believe in ourselves and stay with each other." He said with a smile on his face.

"Alright hunny, we'll get the Constellations together. Please inform one of the princesses that we will be away for a while for some reason, they might just think that I am running away from the problem, but I desire to face this myself along with my husband. Now, go hunny." She said as Shining Armor went inside of the throne room again. She then looked up and thought. 'I hope we can make it back, I will not allow my kingdom to be affected by her.' She thought as Shining Armor came back outside. Cadence held out her hoof and Armor took it. They then walked out of the castle and headed towards their destination.

**Authors Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The 12 Constellations in an idea from my RP with Flutter Night, which will also become a story at some point in my collection of stories. So, please R&R and tell me if you like the story or not. Please don't flame, I would just appreciate if you would tell me what you don't like about it and what you do like about it. I accept all advice. Well, bye for now.**


End file.
